


Stuck Together In Hyperspace For A While With Nothing To Do

by greenleaf9



Series: Cobradin Drabbles and One-Shots [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 5 hours in hyperspace, Bored in hyperspace, Inspired by fan art, Multi, Shenanigans, chuck knives at each other obviously, what are you gonna do to pass time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf9/pseuds/greenleaf9
Summary: Inspired by fabulous fan art. Din, Cara, and Cobb have some time to kill in hyperspace.  How will they entertain themselves?
Relationships: Cara Dune/Cobb Vanth, Cobradin, Din Djarin/Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Cobradin Drabbles and One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Stuck Together In Hyperspace For A While With Nothing To Do

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Cranity's art: https://cranity.tumblr.com/post/613422823256522752/time-flies-when-youre-having-fun-based-on-this. They gave me permission to write a little drabble based off it. Just some fun silliness.

_Stuck Together In Hyperspace For A While With Nothing To Do_

Din double checked the calculations and then slid the controls forward, putting the Crest into hyperspace. “It should be about five hours until we reach Navarro,” he said, turning to Cara sitting next to him.

“Five hours?” A dangerous grin slid across her face, one that Din knew all too well.

“Cara, whatever you’re thinking—”

“I was just thinking of a way to pass the time.”

Din felt a familiar heat stirring between his legs. “Yeah?” he said.

“Yeah,” she said. She smoothly rose from her seat, her eyes roving up and down his body.

“What do you have in mind?” Din leaned back, clasping his hands behind his helmet.

“If I were to keep throwing knives at you, how many do you think your armor would deflect?”

Din blinked. That wasn’t what he had been expecting. But they did have five hours of time to fill…

* * * * *

Cobb entered the cargo hold just as a knife hurtled past his face, to clang off Din’s vambrace and _thunk_ into the wall. “Just keep them comin’!” Din yelled.

“How many is that?” Cara said, as she hefted another knife in her hand.

“Twenty-three!” Din sounded ridiculously happy.

“Nice!”

Cobb leaned against the door, arms loosely folded, “Dare I ask?” _Of course_ they were throwing knives at each other.

“Oh, hey Cobb,” Cara said. She gave him a little salute with the knife blade. “You know, just passing time.” She paused for a second, taking aim, and then hurled the knife with not inconsiderable strength at Din.

“I can’t believe I’m dating actual morons,” Cobb said, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“Oh yeah?” Din called, as he deflected the blade into a nearby crate with a _clang_. “What does that say about you?”

“It’s fun,” Cara said. “You want to try?” She held out a knife hilt to Vanth, eyes sparkling.

Cobb shrugged, “What the hell.” He took the knife, felt its weight, and then threw it at where Din was lightly bobbing back and forth on his feet.

* * * * *

"It's definitely going to need a bacta patch." Cara lifted the rag from Din's arm, peering at the cut. The bleeding finally looked like it was slowing down.

"Din, I am so sorry!" Cobb hovered over Cara's shoulder, eyes wide with equal parts panic and concern. "Are you okay?"

Din looked at both of them, and then raised his good arm in a fist of triumph. "That's twenty-four!"

Cara whooped and they high fived.

The concern immediately vanished from Cobb's face to be replaced with disbelief. "What?! No! It doesn't count! I hit you!"

"Still deflected it-you just got a lucky slice." Din stood and he and Cara began some sort of mock victory dance, bumping hips.

Cobb couldn't help it-he started laughing. "You two are unbelievable." 

"Keep going?" Din asked Cara.

"Yeah, new rule though," she said, as she gathered scattered knives from the floor.

"No knives for Cobb?" 

Cara nodded. "No knives for Cobb."

"That's fine with me!" Cobb said. "I'm going to go get the med-kit." He left, grumbling loudly about insane bounty hunters. Behind him he heard the _swoosh_ of the knife, and then the _clang_ of Din deflecting.

"That's twenty-five!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my readers who leave me comments and kudos! They make my day! ❤


End file.
